Making Love and then next morning
by qtpiegiggles
Summary: The first time they truely made love and what happen the next morning.


The first time we made love and what followed the morning after.

Amy slowly woke up opening one eye at a time peaking around to see what appeared to be Ricky's bedroom. As she came to instantly she remembered exactly what happen. They had been to the hospital the night before. They entered the hospital full of love and excitement because they both assume that they were going to share themselves with each other and have sex that night and the quick visit to the hospital was just a detour. But they never expected to be in such pain when they found out that Adrian and Ben's baby had passed away. It was like a ton of breaks fell on top of them and they couldn't breathe and all they could do was cry in each other's arms to help take away this pain feeling that they had inside them. After what seemed like hours but really was only about a hour they drove home to Ricky's apartment in silence. They parked the car and walked up the back stair way to his doorway where it seems like it took forever for him to get his door open. We walked in and just stood there for a minute trying to come back to reality. That's when something came over me. I just wanted to be close to Ricky and I didn't know if that meant having sex with him or just laying next him so I took matters into my own hands knowing that Ricky would follow me, so I headed straight to his room. We threw our jackets and my purse on the end of his bed and I flopped down. He started to undress when he looked at me with a confused look on his face like this wasn't the right time to even think about sex. He laid down next to me and we cuddled like we did for some many nights in the past because he knew I wasn't ready to have sex and he try his hardest to be okay with that and give me the time and respect I deserved. But I don't know if it was all the emotions from losing the baby or the excitement we had earlier in the night of the possible sex we would be having but suddenly I was ready to explore my naughty side and share myself with him for once. I knew that we were lucky to have each other and he had come a long long way since band camp. All it took these days to make him melt was the mention of being a family something he really didn't have as a child and he was a big teddy bear. I knew that was what he wanted from day one after I found out I was pregnant and that's why he wanted me to keep John. I just wasn't ready to let him in just yet. I couldn't help but feel angry and upset about what happen and I knew he wasn't ready to be serious and he would just hurt me so that's why I was so awful to him for so long. I didn't mean to but it just came out that way for so long. Him on the other hand acting the way he did when we did finally get together like being so against marriage was because he felt like he was too young to want a family and feel all these things. All he could think about was how people would think he was a pussy. He never wanted anyone to know that deep down that was his biggest fantasy to be a family and have real relationship with me and our son.

As we laid there I never felt so happy, scared, confused, and any other emotion there was. We had been waiting for this moment for so long. My biggest fear was that he wouldn't like it with me and our great relationship would crash. Things were different now. We were in what seem to be love. So now that he was going to see me naked for what really was the first time it terrified me. See at band camp it happen so fast and we really didn't get completely naked so we really didn't get to see each other. That and the fact that I was once pregnant so things have changed a bit. I had bigger hips, bigger boobs, some stretch marks and a little baby bump left from being pregnant. I hope he liked what he would see. I hope that he wouldn't think any different of me or think about the wild sex he had with Adrian or any other women for that matter. But I let go of all those fears and just gave in with these three little words. I WANT YOU!

He quickly looked at me with what seems like he was confused and shocked. All he could say was now? I replied with now and forever and he almost instantly started kissing me and trying to roll me over slowly. He was so careful to go slow and make sure I was comfortable. Every so often he look at me and say I can stop if you want me to or are you sure? Every time I would just smile at him and say I'm sure and start kissing him. Finally we were completely naked and I looked at him and said get a condom! He smiled and said okay…And we began making love all I could think about was how I prayed it wouldn't be like band camp. How he just got cold and distant afterwards. It lasted for at least 5 minutes maybe longer. It wasn't like we were keeping track or anything but It was a LOT longer than the first time we had sex. This sex was a lot different in that the first time we did it he seemed to force himself on me because he knew what he was doing sexually, where this time it was more like we were both taking care of each other in a more loving way. After we finished all we could do was smile at each other and tell each other how much we loved one another. We finally fell asleep in each other arms.

The next morning it was 9 A.M. thinking about our great night and I finally came to the sudden feeling of I had to pee! I quickly got out of bed and put on Ricky's t-shirt that was lying on the floor. It hung just a little passed my underwear so that I was covered just enough and headed straight to the bathroom. I couldn't stop smiling. After taking care of business I looked into the mirror an fixed my hair a little and decided to run some toothpaste and water in my mouth to get rid of morning breath. Then as quickly as I got out of his room I return with the same quickness. I jumped into the sheets and back into his arms. He then started to make some noise and woke up. He smiled at me and said good morning beautiful!. I smiled right back and said good morning. He gave me a big kiss and said you want some breakfast? I looked at him and said sure. Then as he started to get up and I grabbed his hand and said wait. He looked at me and said yeah with a smile. I put my arms around him and pulled him close to me. I said in a very sex voice. Don't go just yet and smiled and kissed him. Then before I knew what was happening something inside of me took over and I straddled him. I couldn't control myself. Having sex with him unleashed something inside me and all I wanted to do was show him how much I loved him. He said in a much winded voice. Again? I replied yeah maybe! We both smiled at each other and before I knew it were having sex again. I couldn't believe how great we felt together making love. It was like we fit together like a puzzle piece.

Afterwards he said okay now really we need to eat. Let's get up and I will cook something. I replied okay and got up and started to get ready for the day. After what seem like hours and hours of talking, sharing kisses, and just being happy with each other we realized I needed to get home and take over mommy duties cause I knew if I didn't return my dad wouldn't be happy to watch John so I could run off and have sex LOL

We gave each other a really deep sexy kiss and then I said okay well I will talk to you later. He smiled and said ah how about you come back over later tonight after work? I said Yeah but it will be late and John will be ready for bed by the time I get over here. He smiled and said exactly. I smiled and said is that your way of getting me to stay the night again? He replied what do you think? I said well we will see even though I already plan to come back over and stay the night over and over again. It was just a tease "we will see" we like to use that phase with each other, it made it sexy. So I said by again and we kissed again and I headed out the door with a smile that I knew wouldn't get off my face for a long long time. As I drove home all I could think about was how great sex was for me finally and couldn't believe I waited so long.

When I got home my dad ask me how our night was and if I heard about Adrian and the Ben. I replied it was fine quickly and yeah its sad about the baby. Then I told my dad I was a little tired and that I wanted to spend time with John. I took John to my room and we layed down and I told John how much I loved his daddy and how life was going to be much different from now on. Then we both fell asleep snuggled up together. It was the perfect end to the last 24 hours.


End file.
